Mellori
"Have you ever watched a sunset so beautiful that you felt obliged to fly straight up into the sky, so high up that you thought you could grasp the dimly-lit stars, just to see that beautiful sunset again? Ah, sorry to keep bothering you to do that needless thing, Blackbird..." '' The Pilot Corvus Mellori, or simply just "Mellori", "Mell", and perhaps even "Melon", is the person you never realized existed, aloof and distant with her nose burried into a random novel, dead silent with an almost unwavering focus. Because of this, no one had really payed any attention to her, for the better or for the worse. This was how Mellori lived her life, and this was how she intended to live her life with what's remaining. However, everything changed when a drop-pod came crashing down into her lonely room. Though the pod barely avoided her lithe body by mere inches, she felt a strong rush of excitment, rather than be struck with fear. She knew that this was a new beginning, and perhaps the painstakingly dragged out prologue of her life had finally ended to transition into the first chapter of her grand adventure. Though she had originally configured her suit at first to do what she does best, to remain hidden and never to be seen, she shook her head and changed her mind at the last second. Rather than to be the hermit that she was her entire life, she chose instead to start fresh, and be the person she could never hope to be, something more than what she could fathom her wildest dreams. Marking her new beginning by letting the Proginator Nanites work their magic, changing from the plain, weak girl girl before to a ethereally beautiful Elven, in body, blood, and soul. along with a new name that replaced her name prior: Corvus Mellori, the Little Raven, a caged bird freed at last. Personality Having been alone and isolated for as far back as she could remember, Mellori is no expert at any kind of social interaction. She romantisizes life in the context of the stories she read and write, and can sound hopelessly sappy at times, to her embarassment. She's distrustful of others at first, but any kind actions towards her would easily sway her opinion of anyone. This could lead her to be easily decieved and manipulated, if left alone with the wong people. She originally had a preference of staying isolated, just with herself and Blackbird, but after meeting Elforce members Silver and Tank, her outlook on that matter changed. Because of how nervous and anxious she is, she can be quite secretive at times, and would not chose to talk about herself by her own will, but is easily swayed to if pushed. Because of how she feels about her past, she would only reveil her name before the suitfall to those who she truely loves. However, when the time calls for it, Mellori contrasts her usual slow-paced self with a completely different persona, almost as if she's a different person. She would stutter and make unneeded pauses in her speech if put on the spot, but if she's prepared and in the right mental state, one would find her both highly intelligent and creative, with an ability to follow plans and proceedures to the most minute detail, and complete objectives with a surgeon like perscision. Though is she sensitive, taking any and all compliment and critisim to heart, with effort, she is able to set her emotions aside to maintain an almost blindingly swift efficientcy, at the cost of having her emotions hit her just as strong later, when she is given the chance to relax. Though she would not hesatate to take another life to protect those who matter to her, she will ultimately feel horrid for it, no matter how justified the kill. ~WIP~ Appearance Mellori has jet-black, thigh length hair that's either afixed into a single ponytail or a pair of twintails, depending on if she's awake enough in the mornings to bother finding her other hair tie. Her usually straight hair can be somewhat messy at times if she's in a hurry, or if she had just flew around at top-speed, yet would always retain that wonderful silky texture. Her skin is snow white, pale from having always stayed indoors, covering her body with a hooded jacket on missions outside. Her eyes are a deep, azure blue as a result of the Progenitor Nanites, originally a dark coffee brown. Her pointed ears are hidden away under her hair to avoid animostiy, having experienced discrimination and hostility from her newfound Elven heritage. ~WIP~ The Suit Though lacking in heavy armor, and with much of her upper body exposed, her suit is fine-tuned to be as mobile and as manuverable as it possibly could. Though her upper body is not properly armored, the eletronic dust provided by her Sentient AI acts as adequate protection from minor small-arms fire as well and harsh temperatures. This also allows her HUD and such to be visable while piloting the suit. Mellori's suit travels on land by a set of thursters that levitate her suit several inches above the ground, for even though her suit allows her to bend her knees, the pointed ends make walking difficult, if not impossible if the thursters would ever malfuction. ~WIP~ The A.I. Highly efficient and analytical, yet undeniably loving and and protective of Mellori, Blackbird does far more than to simply organize Mellori's suit functions. With his rather hot-blooded and cheerful disposition, he not only manage to keep Mellori's spirits high whenever she would feel pesitmistic, but prove to be an irreplable partner at the face of hardship. Mellori thinks of Blackbird as the older brother she never had, and would converse to him and confide in him for sound advice, just as a little sister would. ~WIP~ Suit Crunch '- HardTarget TRPG Suit Stats -''' SUIT Mesh 0 Harpy 20 Wyvern 0 Exposed -5 Mobile 10 Gun Platform 15 USER INTERFACE Nerve Suit 5 ARMOR MATERIAL Basic 0 DEFENSE Improved Hull 5 Flares 5 LOCOMOTION Thrusters 15 Flight Free HUD/VISUAL Enhanced Vision 5 Navigation 5 Thermal Vision 5 Radar 5 Internal Status 5 External Status 10 COMMUNICATIONS Vocal 0 Wi-Fi 15 BIOLOGY Progenitor Nanties 10 UTILITY Sentient AI 15 HARDPOINTS Left Hand Mounted Level 5 Hardpoint Free Right Hand Mounted Level 5 hardpoint Free Tail Mounted Level 5 Hardpoint 5 WEAPONS 2 x Railgun (Left and Right Hands) 40 Ion Cannon (Tail) 25 TARGETTING Assisted Aim 5 Target Lock 15 Full-Range Accurate Motion 15 TOTAL POINTS 250/250 Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Mesh Category:Elforce Alpha Category:PACYOA: AD